Just A Kiss
by BurningDownTheHouse
Summary: After Neo kisses Persephone there are bound to be a few frayed nerves on Trinity's behalf.


Please, I am down on my knees begging all of you, please join my website/forum. The link is on my profile and I would publish it again, but I can't. Please, please, please join, even if you don't review. I am willing to give full explanation of why I left for a short time, as long as you join my website.

**Just A Kiss**

AN/This is set in an AU situation when Neo and Trinity arrive back on board the Nebuchadnezzar from visiting the Merovingian, without the other events taking place (just to keep it simple). It's basically a Neo/Trin story based around the kiss.

He kissed her, he kissed that bitch. She knew it was hurting me, _he_ knew it was hurting me Trinity sat on their bed, her knees tucked up to her chest, chin resting against her arm that laid across the top of her knees. She had discarded her overtops upon entering, chucking them violently against the slammed door. She unbuckled her boots and chucked them at the door as well, taking out her anger. She never thought Neo would hurt her like that, even if it was seemingly necessary. At first, back when they first found Neo, she was scared to fall in love and it was for this exact reason; no one but the man she loved would be able to hurt her as much as this.

She didn't really blame Neo, although anger streaked through her each time she heard his name, whether it had been from Morpheus' or Links' mouth, or even in her own mind. There was always choice, no matter what the Merovingian had said, and she couldn't hep but feel that Neo's choice hadn't considered her feelings or thought of the after affects.

The three men stood still in the core, each continuing to stare after the path Trinity had taken upon storming off. Neo felt guilty, as did Morpheus, while Link was just shocked that Trinity would take the incident this badly. Yes, Neo had kissed another woman but it was for a mission, and it was completely necessary in order to obtain the Key Maker. None of them thought that Trinity felt so insecure about her relationship with Neo that she would affected this badly by one insignificant kiss; she knew it meant nothing and she knew that Neo loved her and only her.

Morpheus spoke to Neo softly, 'I would advise you to give her some space and some time to think, but I know you won't, so just be careful with her.'

Neo nodded, setting after Trinity, hearing two loud noises as he dropped down the ladder to the quarters below. He knocked on the door before entering and closing it again. He saw Trinity's boots near the entrance, guessing that these had been chucked at where he was now standing and had caused the noise that he heard. Her tops were not far off from her boots, tossed in a pile on the cold metal floor. Neo unbuckled his boots as well, climbing up onto the bed next to Trinity and trying to wrap an arm around her.

She hissed, 'don't touch me.'

Neo felt like he had been slapped by her, and cautiously pulled his arm back away from her, deeply hurt inside, but not as hurt as she felt. Trinity stood up, moving across the room, her back to Neo, she muttered, 'I'm going for a shower, just leave me alone.'

Neo couldn't do anything as she slowly lifted her Tank top off, dumping it on the floor behind her. She reached up to one of the compartments around the room which was above her head, pulling down her robe.

Neo watched, his breath catching in his throat as Trinity stretched, her muscles in her lower back pulling tight, her skin glowing wonderfully. His eyes only grew wider as, whilst still holding her robe over her arm, she dropped her slacks to the floor, stepping out of them, and then finally peeling off her bra and knickers, before slipping on her robe.

Trinity could feel Neo's eyes on her back, and felt a little less angry with him, appreciating the attention she was getting. She half wished that she hadn't told him to leave her alone; right now she could do with Neo's arms around her- just to reassure her- while she had her shower. She smiled to herself, entering the bathroom and running the shower. Once the water has warmed up, she dropped the robe, stepping in under the raining flow, closing her eyes and breathing in as the hot air surrounded her.

Neo was half in the mind to follow her through and get in with her; sure she wouldn't mind the company, but then also half in the mind that she was serious about him leaving her alone and scared that he might annoy her even more.

Trinity watched out of the corner of her eye as Neo came into the bathroom, dumping his own clothes, and climbing in with her, his arms wrapping around her. She turned in his arms, finally opening her eyes properly, only to see his eyes staring back into hers, filled with lust and passion, something eh certainly didn't have when kissing Persephone.

His head dipped down to her lips as she tilted her head to allow him to kiss her. Her hands ran up his chest -stroking softly as water cascaded over them both- they finally rested at the top of his neck, half cupping his face. His hands continued moving over her wet body, rubbing her sides gently, causing a soft moan to be ripped from her lips. His hands moved back up, tangling in her hair, massaging her head sensuously as he bit softly on the flesh of her lower lip, ending the kiss.

Her eyes closed as she let her head fall forward against his chest, her arms moving to hug him around his waist.

He reached one finger down under her chin, tilting her head back up to face him as she reopened her eyes. He told her, just audible over the constant rush of water, 'I love you, Trinity, and no one else; especially not that bitch Persephone. I couldn't love anyone else; I've given all my love to you and I plan on only giving you more for the rest of time.'

'I'm sorry for being so touchy about it, I know that the kiss didn't mean anything to you, but you still hurt me, Neo. I know you didn't mean to, and you didn't have any other choice that would have worked with the situation. I guess I'm a little possessive.'

'Trin, you're amazing to be able to watch that. If you had to kiss someone else other than me, I don't think I would have been able to watch, I wouldn't have dealt with it as well as you have. You made me feel so proud and, well…pleased when you pulled your gun on her. There's something definitely sexy about you threatening to kill someone for requesting to kiss me.'

'You didn't expect me just to stand and watch, did you? As I just told you, I'm terribly possessive.' Trinity smiled seductively, pulling him down for another fiery kiss. Neo's arms wrapped tighter around her, hitting the water off and pulling her out of the cubicle, quickly grabbing a towel.

Trinity took the towel from him, chucking it back to the floor, saying, 'we don't need that.'

'But we're wet and we'll get the bed wet,' Neo pointed out innocently.

Trinity raised one eyebrow at him, otherwise ignoring his comment and taking him over to the bed, lying down.

Later that evening, when Morpheus came to check in on them, he found them tangled up in the sheets together, both fast asleep. He smiled to himself, pleased that they had overcome the even and had moved on. He knew Trinity didn't take the kiss lightly, but she seemed to have forgiven Neo quickly enough. That was one thing he couldn't understand; how they could be so deeply in love after such a short time, even if it had been a few months. It was one thing he would never know, but he didn't need to, he could just see that the love was there, and that's what mattered.

Please Please Please Please Join my website/forum. Once again, the link is on my profile. Please….


End file.
